Still Young
by The Emcee
Summary: Jack Frost was in love with Jaime Bennett and Jaime Bennett was in love with Jack Frost. Jaime/Jack slash.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Still Young

Author: The Emcee

Pairing: Jaime/Jack

Rating: M

Summary: Jack Frost was in love with Jaime Bennett and Jaime Bennett was in love with Jack Frost. Jaime/Jack slash.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, actors or the fandom. I also don't own the song or the lyrics.

A/N: I can't help myself. I love this movie so much and I absolutely love the potential amounts of slash fictions that can come from all of the sexual tension on screen (please, I cannot be the only person who saw it). So yeah. R&R. Enjoy!

**Still Young**

…

_I'm still young_

_Wide-eyed and hopeless_

_Yeah, I'm still young_

_I want your devotion to this_

_Can we kiss like we do in my head?_

_Can we dance like we do on my bed?_

_Like we're still young_

…

"You're so beautiful," Jaime whispered as he stared down at Jack's naked body. He ran a hand over the cool, pale flesh lovingly, his brown eyes drinking in every line, every curve. Jack shifted and Jaime smiled when he saw a light pink blush tint those remarkably pale cheeks.

At seventeen years old, Jaime still believed in Santa Claus, the Sandman, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and, most of all, Jack Frost. How could he not when they saved his life? Hell, they _changed_ his life; before the big battle with Pitch, his friends thought he was kinda crazy because he still believed in them. Now that they all knew the Guardians were real and had seen them all themselves, they no longer mocked or ridiculed him whenever he talked about them. Even now, when they were all in high school and supposed to stop believing, they all believed. But none of them believed as much as Jaime did.

Leaning down, Jaime pressed a kiss to Jack's belly. Jack squirmed underneath him and Jaime's brown eyes met the striking blue eyes that belonged to the one and only Jack Frost. His best friend, his beloved. Jaime smiled at him and said, "You believe me when I say you're beautiful, right Jack? Because you are."

"Of course I believe you, Jaime. I trust you. I know you wouldn't lie to me," came Jack's instant reply. It told Jaime that the winter sprite really did believe and trust him. Jaime's smile widened and he kissed further down Jack's skinny body.

"Good." Jaime's hands, hands that looked so tanned compared to Jack's pale body, caressed Jack's sides and sent shivers throughout the smaller teen's body.

It had been years since the Guardians defeated Pitch and everything had been normal. Well, as normal as life could be. In the years that had passed, Jaime had gotten extremely close to Jack. They had been on so many adventures, had played together more times than Jaime could count on a calculator, and knew each other better than they knew themselves. So, it only made sense that Jaime would fall in love with the beautiful Jack Frost. He had known since he was fourteen that his feelings for Jack went far beyond the realm of friendship. But it wasn't until he was sixteen that he actually told Jack how he felt.

By some miracle, Jack felt the same way. At first, Jaime couldn't believe it. How and why would someone like Jack, who was remarkable in every sense of the word, love someone like Jaime, an average, ordinary human? But when Jaime looked into Jack's bright blue eyes and saw the honesty and love that shined brighter than the moon, he knew it was true. Jack Frost was in love with Jaime Bennett and Jaime Bennett was in love with Jack Frost. The blush that had covered Jack's face had been so adorable that Jaime pounced on him and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Not long after that, they consummated their relationship and it had been so fantastic and wonderful. Just thinking about it now made Jaime's already hard cock throb and he was more than ready to make love to Jack again.

But first, he wanted to tease the fun-loving, troublemaking Guardian.

Jaime trailed biting kisses down to Jack's erection and he blew on it. Grinning, Jaime looked up and saw that Jack was gripping the blankets on Jaime's bed. He was trying so hard not to let Jaime's games get the best of him; he was failing miserably. Still grinning like the Cheshire cat, Jaime pressed a soft kiss to the head of Jack's penis and watched as Jack squirmed and groaned.

"Jaime…." Jack's voice was smooth like melted chocolate and Jaime wanted more of it. His tongue came out and flicked the head slowly, teasingly, and Jack writhed and gasped.

"Jaime…" Jack whined and Jaime enjoyed every second of it. "Stop being such a tease."

Their eyes met, light brown and blue, and an electric connection, strong and true, sizzled in the air around them. The world faded away; the walls of his bedroom and even his bed disappeared. Nothing in the world mattered anymore. It was just the two of them.

Keeping their eyes locked, Jaime took the head of Jack's cock into his mouth and flicked his tongue over and around it before taking him in further. Jack moaned loudly, his body arching off the bed and his hands tearing at the blankets. Jaime smiled around his lover's cock and began bobbing his head, loving how it felt in his mouth and loving the sweet sounds that tumbling out of Jack's mouth. He felt one of Jack's cold hands grip his hair, tugging gently as he continued sucking. When he knew Jack was close to losing it, when he could feel the beautiful body below his own tense, Jaime pulled away with a soft 'pop'. The look of disappointment on Jack's face nearly broke his heart and he kissed the Guardian, putting as much love into it as he could muster while his fingers poked and prodded Jack's hole.

Jaime inserted one finger into Jack's tight entrance. No matter how many times they made love, Jack was always so tight for him. He really liked that; it got his blood pumping and made his cock throb and ache in the most painful ways imaginable. Jack wrapped his arms around Jaime's shoulders, his nails barely digging into his warm flesh, and pulled him closer. His cold arms and hands sent shivers down Jaime's back and he loved it. As he kissed Jack like there was no tomorrow, he inserted a second finger and began stretching his beloved Guardian. The moans and gasps emanating from Jack were music to Jaime's ears and he moved his lips to Jack's jaw, nipping and sucking the cool skin.

"Jaime…" Jack released a breathy whine which turned into a loud gasp when a third finger entered him. Jaime kissed and nipped a path down Jack's neck until he reached the junction where his shoulder and neck met. He bit down on hard enough to leave a mark and felt Jack's body jerk beneath him. The Guardian wasn't hurt; Jaime had done that numerous times before and he always reacted the same way. It was addictive.

"Jaime, please! I…I'm not gonna…" Jack was cut off by Jaime's kiss and he eagerly and enthusiastically kissed him back. Smiling, Jaime pulled away and sat up, reaching over towards his nightstand for the bottle of lube.

"Don't worry, Jack. I'm gonna take good care of you," Jaime promised him as he squirted some lube onto his hands. He began lathering his cock, making sure there was enough so that he wouldn't hurt Jack.

"You always do, Jaime," Jack told him. They smiled lovingly at each other and the moment was theirs and theirs alone. And then, Jaime gently pushed himself into Jack's tight hole until he was buried as deep as he could go.

The sensation of Jack's tight body around his cock was amazing. It always was. Although he was colder than anyone else on the planet, that only made the experience even more exotic and special. He couldn't, wouldn't, hold back the growling moan that rumbled out of his throat and Jack's own lust-filled moan only fueled the fire burning inside of him. Jaime pulled out before thrusting back in, creating a painfully slow and steady rhythm. Jack was close to his released and he wanted it and Jaime knew that. That's why he was taking his good old time. Besides, he loved making slow, steady love to Jack. Seeing how Jack's beautiful face would become stained with a pink blush, seeing his face contort in unrestricted pleasure, and hearing those delicious sounds pour out of his mouth was worth postponing his own orgasm.

One of his hands wrapped around Jack's hard, leaking member and stroked it painfully slow. Jack's hips jerked up in response and Jaime placed his other hand on the Guardian's hip to keep him pinned down. It really wasn't that hard; Jaime was bigger and physically stronger than Jack now. Cold hands gripped Jaime's arms and fingers dug into his skin, silently urging him to move faster. But Jaime merely grinned down at his lover and continued thrusting in and out of his body slowly.

"Jaime…" Jack moaned softly, his eyes half-lidded and his hair disheveled. Dear God, did he look breathtaking. "Jaime, _please._" Jaime's hips bucked and his cock barely brushed against that sweet spot inside Jack's body. It was enough to make the winter sprite arch off the bed and gasp loudly.

"Please what, Jack? What do you want?" Jaime couldn't help himself. He loved teasing Jack.

"Go faster! Hard! Please!" Jack pleaded and his blue eyes sparkled and shone with tears of frustration. Jaime leaned down and placed a passionate, loving kiss on Jack's cool lips.

"Anything for you, Jack."

Making good on his promise, Jaime started moving faster. His thrusts sped up and he made sure to hit Jack's prostate each and every time. Jack's arms forced Jaime downward and the Guardian slammed their lips together in a hard, bruising kiss. The hand that was wrapped around Jack's cocks began to pump his faster and his thumb would occasionally brush against its head, smearing the pre-cum leaking from it. Loud, lusty moans were swallowed and drowned in their kisses as Jaime continued thrusting in and out of Jack as fast as he could go. It was amazing and wonderful and beautiful and everything he could ever hope to want and more in a lover. But then again, Jack was pretty much perfect in Jaime's eyes and no one else would ever be able to compare. Period.

Heat began to boil deep within his stomach and Jaime knew that he wasn't going to be able to last much longer. The more he pounded into Jack's deliciously tight and magnificently cold body, the more the heat inside of him began to build. It threatened to drown him and Jaime was more than happy to let it do so. He wasn't the only one who was close to teetering off the edge, though. Jack's own orgasm was fast approaching. Jaime could feel his lover's body tense; his toes curled, his nails dug into Jaime's skin, and his voice was making the most sinful high-pitch gasps and mews.

With one last stroke, Jack came all over Jaime's hand and both of their stomachs. As he came, Jack broke away from their kiss and released a loud, breathy gasp. Hearing that intoxicating sound escape the beautiful winter sprite's mouth and seeing him lose control was enough to completely submerse Jaime in the heat that had built inside of him. Thrusting back into Jack's body, burying himself balls deep, Jaime emptied his seed deep inside of the smaller body. His own loud moan escaped him and he gasped and panted as he rode out his orgasm.

When he was done, Jaime, panting and covered in a nice sheen of sweat, leaned down and kissed Jack lovingly. Jack kissed him back before he collapsed onto the bed. Trailing his hand down Jack's body one last time, Jaime rolled off of his lover and laid on his back on the bed. He pulled Jack on top of him and placed soft, sloppy kisses to Jack's neck, jaw, and face. The spirit hummed and snuggled against him.

"That…was…" Jack panted softly. Jaime could tell that he was tired and fighting sleep.

"Amazing. Wonderful. Magnificent." Jaime provided, a tired smile on his face. Jack looked up at him, smiling back, and nodded.

"Yes to all of the above." Jaime laughed and placed a chaste kiss on Jack's lips.

"You know, my parents and Sophie are gone for the weekend," Jaime told Jack.

"Oh really?" Jack asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Jaime grinned at him and rubbed Jack's bare back before he reached down and groped the Guardian's ass. His grin widened when Jack gasped and his cock twitched in anticipation.

"Yep. So we have all weekend to do this over and over and over again." Jack pressed his body closer to Jaime's. One of Jaime's prodded Jack's hole gently, loving how he could feel his own seed seep from his boyfriend's body.

"Hm. I kinda like that idea." Jack leaned up and kissed Jaime, his hands running across the bigger teen's chest, his fingers tweaking his nipples and caressing his muscles.

"I knew you would," Jaime told him when they broke away. This weekend was going to be the best weekend ever. His parents and sister should go away more often.


	2. Author's Note

A/N: I'm writing this to reassure everyone that I've already been informed that I spelled Jamie's name wrong in my story. My one cousin shares the same name and spells it differently than how it's spelled in the movie. It was an honest mistake. I apologize, but that doesn't mean I'm going to change it in the story. It's already been posted and I've been made aware, so thank you all. That's all.


End file.
